The Nanny and The Butler
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Annabeth is hired as the nanny to the infamous Grace children; Jason, Katie, Leo and Hazel. They are lost and angry, while the parents are never around, making Annabeth's job anything but easy. Thankfully, she has Percy-the wisecracking butler- at her side. But old secrets are knocking at the door and Percy and Annabeth have to protect the kids they have come to care so much about.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nanny and The Butler**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**I've seen stories about the nanny falling for the single father of the children but I figured I'd try a slightly different take on it.**

**In this story, some of the children have different parents and are in no way related to each other. Hopefully, it's clear as the story goes on.**

The Olympus Apartments were basically where the rich came to roost.

The fifty story building contained countless apartments that could fit normal houses into just their living rooms. With a staggering view of Central Park and the skyline, getting a home there was more difficult than getting across the Sahara with one bottle of water. So, logically, the penthouse was the most sought after and expensive apartment in the place.

Zeus and Hera Grace snapped it up before other buyers could even blink. It wasn't that they even spent any time there; they were always on one side of the world or the other with their numerous companies. They lived out of hotel suites or beach homes; usually apart.

For their children, however, the Olympian apartment was home.

* * *

Jason Grace ran out onto the terrace on a cold evening, just as the sun was going down. He carefully leaned over the edge and looked down onto the far pavement below. He barely noticed his sister join him as he tried to pick out their butler standing somewhere on the street.

"Can you see him?" Katie Grace asked; her dark hair a complete contrast to her brother's blonde.

"No; do you think he put his jacket on in the elevator?"

Jason only tore his eyes away from street to glance back at his two adopted siblings who were hurrying to the edge. "No running on the terrace!" he ordered, causing his brother to scrunch his nose up.

"But _you_ just ran out here!" Leo Grace stated but Jason just gave him a warning glance.

Hazel Grace bounced over to her siblings and peeked her head over the edge. "Bye Percy!" she called and waved, even though she had no idea who she was addressing.

The four Grace siblings continued to look for their butler, until Katie finally pointed him out just as he was stepping into a cab. Jason felt himself deflate slightly; the twelve year old would miss his friend even though he was only going across town for a week at home with his mom. He figured that Percy needed a break from them all; what nineteen year old could to spend every moment with a bunch of crazy kids? The only issue was the annoying nannies that he and his siblings would have to get rid of until Percy got back.

Jason turned to Leo, who was drumming his fingers across the stone railing of the terrace. "Have you got the info on the first nanny?"

Leo grinned and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Even though he was only nine, Leo could work computers and machines with ease. Pressing a few buttons, he handed the phone over to his brother to look at.

"She's allergic to strawberries," Jason noted, "She breaks out into an itchy rash..."

"I can work with that," Katie replied easily.

Hazel however just huffed and rested her head sideways on her folded arms. "Can't we keep one of them? It would be nice to have another girl around here."

Jason scowled. "These are not girls; these are robots send by our parents that try and make us behave when we don't want to. They are not our friends."

"Percy is our friend," Hazel argued.

Jason paused but then said, "Well Percy's different; he's cool and doesn't hit us when we're bad." He felt guilty when he saw his siblings flinch. They remembered the awful nanny they had had last year; they never saw her again after Percy spoke to some cops. But another nanny had showed up, just like always. And until their parents got the message, they would continue driving away them all away.

* * *

"Mom? I'm home!" Percy shouted as he shut the front door of his old apartment. He dropped his bag against the wall and followed the smell of freshly baked cookies into the small kitchen.

A smile came to his face when he saw Sally Jackson standing by the counter, arranging the last blue cookies onto a plate. She smiled widely at the sight of him and quickly brushed her hands free of flour to hug him. "Hey sweetheart!"

After she let go of him, Percy hopped up onto the counter and plucked a cookie from the pile. He tossed it between his hands when he realised how hot it was; his mom looking on with an amused face.

"Where's Paul?" he asked. "He's just gone to get some things for dinner and don't worry, I'll be the one cooking."

Percy nodded, taking in his mom and Paul's neat apartment. He hadn't been there in a while.

"I can't wait to have you home for the week," Sally said, walking to the fridge, "I know that you're only across town but you are always so busy at work."

"You mean those kids keep me busy. When I agreed to be a live-in butler for the Grace family, I did not expect their children to be so...themselves."

Sally nearly spilled the milk she was pouring for him with laughter. Percy finally took a bite and chewed through it before adding, "You know that I love them but they are a handful. I just wish one nanny-just one-would stick it out and stay. I need help with them."

Sally gave him the milk, picking up a cookie for herself. She leaned against the counter as she ate. "I know that you are overwhelmed Percy, but you have to think of those poor children. Their parents are never around; they never even hear from them. It can't be easy to be abandoned like that. You are the only stable love they have so of course they are going to cling to you."

Percy grabbed another cookie. "I understand that; but Mom...Katie is eleven ok? She's nearly a teenager and she is already starting to...ask questions."

Sally laughed again but Percy found nothing funny about it. "Mom! I am a nineteen year old man-I am not equipped to answer those questions. And Hazel is as sharp as a pin-even for seven. The boys need more than just me as well. I need a nanny to...nanny them."

Sally shook her head. "Well maybe the one who came this morning will stay."

"I doubt it; they've gone through eight in the last month."

Sally sighed, patting her son's knee. "Don't worry sweetheart; the right nanny will come along."

Percy snorted and finished the last of his cookie. "Either way, I just hope "the right nanny" can pick up after herself. She'll be living with me and I have enough cleaning to do with those four kids."

There was suddenly a noise by the window of the adjoining sitting room and Percy and Sally turned around to see Nico di Angelo climbing in by the fire escape. "Hey Sally, hey Percy," he greeted as his boots hit the wooden floor.

Sally smiled at him, holding up the plate of cookies. "Hello Nico. Help yourself-you know I hate how skinny you seem sometimes."

Nico happily took two cookies, standing by his friend's side as he ate. "It's about time you got a break from those kids," Nico said, "I was starting to think they never let you leave or something."

Percy rolled his eyes and replied dryly, "It is possible to actually like those kids you know; if you ever spent more than five minutes with them."

Nico shuddered and took a giant bite of his cookie. "Are you kidding? I remember helping you move into your quarters at that penthouse-those crazy kids were _everywhere_ I turned!"

Percy frowned at him, causing Sally to reach for the blue cupcakes she'd made to diffuse any tension. Percy was very protective of the four young Grace children. "They all have names by the way."

Nico nodded, placing his hand at decreasing heights as he spoke; as if the children themselves were standing in front of him. "I know. The First One, the Smaller One, the Really Small One and the Smallest One."

Even Percy had to laugh about that.

"So what's this I hear about a nanny? Did one of them flirt with you-again?"

Percy scowled, biting into a cupcake. He was always like that when he went to his mom's; he ate more in five minutes than he usually did in a day. "We were just wondering if one of the nannies the kids see this week will stick around."

"What are the chances?"

"Pigs would have better luck trying to fly."

* * *

**One week later  
**

* * *

"Don't think of it as charity," Thalia protested, "Think of it as one friend doing a favour for another friend."

Annabeth didn't even look up from her dinner, choosing instead to chew furiously on a piece of chicken in her mouth. Luke, who was sitting across the table from her beside Thalia, was already finished his food and was staring at her. Her two best friends were presenting a united front which just pissed Annabeth off even more. She swallowed and let the fork rest on her plate with a click. "Look, thank you for trying to help me but I really don't want to work for Hermes' company. It may suit you two but not me."

Thalia and Luke exchanged glances but stayed silent as Luke picked up the empty plates and brought them to the sink. Annabeth sat back in her chair; they would probably try and convince her again tomorrow.

Ever since she had moved from San Francisco to New York a year ago, she had had trouble getting a job. She needed one to pay for architecture classes if she was going to get qualified. Thalia and Luke were good enough to let her stay with them in their apartment but clearly, they were getting frustrated with her lack of work; which was why they were insisting that she come and work for Luke's father, Hermes at one of his many companies.

The problem was that while that job opportunity was fine for Luke and Thalia, she did not want to be tied to Hermes' company. Once you joined one, people rarely left, choosing to climb the ladder there instead of go into another field. That wasn't what Annabeth wanted. So she was stuck looking for a job in a giant city with plenty of other people.

When Luke returned to the table, he joined hands with Thalia and met Annabeth's steely gaze. Wow, they both annoyed her sometimes.

It wasn't even them really; it was more the fact that they had their lives in almost perfect order while she was still trying to figure hers out. The problem came when they tried to lecture her; they may have been only a few years older but that did not make them her parents. She was nineteen years old; she did not need to be babysat.

"Annabeth, maybe you could just come to one interview; that's all we are asking," Luke suggested.

Annabeth looked at their hopeful gazes and felt guilt eat away at her gut. They really had been so good to her. So Annabeth sighed and nodded her head, much to her friends' happiness.

Luke and Thalia were going to watch a movie but Annabeth chose instead to spend the rest of the late afternoon, drawing in Central Park. Well, really what she drew were the buildings around the Park; they were stunning examples of architecture and she could fill many sketch books with drawings of them all.

So, after a quick trip on the Subway, Annabeth found herself on a bench, glancing up above the trees to one of the many buildings. An hour flew by without her noticing; it was only when the sun turned a bright orange colour on her paper, did she realise that it was getting late.

Annabeth reached beside her to put her sketch book away when she caught sight of someone curled up by a tree. The person was small with curly dark hair and they were crying. Annabeth quickly packed away her things, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she quietly approached the person, who was clearly a little girl.

"Are you alright?"

Eyes bright with tears snapped up to look at her and Annabeth saw that the girl was barely older than eight. She sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her coat. Annabeth gave her an encouraging smile as she crouched down to her level.

"Are you lost?" she asked and the girl nodded. Annabeth looked up and down the leafy path but there didn't seem to be anyone looking for the girl. "Well how about we go find a police officer and then we'll be able to find your family," Annabeth suggested, holding a hand out to the girl.

The girl frowned at her hand and then at her face. "I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers..." she mumbled.

Annabeth couldn't argue with her there; instead she stood up and took a good look around the park. "Well can you tell me who you came with? Or at least, your name? Mine's Annabeth."

The girl sniffed again before replying. "My name is Hazel Grace. The nanny brought me and my brothers and sister for a walk."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the word nanny, looking at the girl again. That name sounded awful familiar. Her tears seemed to have dried but she was still clearly upset.

Before Annabeth could do anything else, she heard a shrill voice practically screaming Hazel's name from down the path. Both girls turned to see a large woman, dressed in a pressed suit and practically dragging three other children behind her. The woman didn't even take any notice of Annabeth; she just pulled Hazel up from the ground by the arm.

"Where have you been?! I told you to stay with your sister and you just run off!"

Annabeth was shocked at this woman; her grip was tight on Hazel's arm and she seemed far angrier than she should have been. The oldest boy suddenly shook the woman off his sister; Hazel quickly wrapping her arms around his middle.

The boy scowled at the woman-clearly the nanny. "Don't touch her; you are scaring her."

The woman looked like she was about to lose it, her face a bright red. The other two children- a boy and a girl- edged behind their older brother. The nanny took a breath and threw her handbag over her shoulder, nearly hitting Annabeth in the face. Annabeth watched as the nanny pinched her thumb and index finger together, glaring at the children.

"In the last two days, I have been pranked, tricked and made a fool of. Now your sister runs off in the middle of Central Park! You are the worst children I have ever been put in charge of!"

The smaller boy peeked out from behind his brother's back and quipped, "Thank you."

The woman eyes practically bulged out of her head and the older girl pulled her brother back by his jumper. Without warning, the nanny growled out "I quit!" and then stormed off down the path.

Annabeth watched her go, her mouth slightly open. She turned back in time to see the siblings high-five each other with glee. Hazel saw her standing them, dumbfounded and she smiled.

"That's Annabeth," she said to her siblings, "She was really nice to me when I was lost."

The others finally took notice of her and while the younger two grinned, the oldest boy kept his face neutral. "Thank you for helping my sister," he said, "But we'll be going now."

He turned to led them away but stopped when Annabeth called them. "Are you crazy? I can't let you kids walk around New York on your own at this time of the evening," she said, pointing out the already set sun and the dark night.

The siblings sent each other glances but Hazel just bounced up and down on her feet as she spoke to her brother. "Oh, can we show her the house? She seems really nice and she draws and I want to show her my pictures!"

Surprisingly, her brother seemed to catch everything she said but he shook his head. "No Hazel." He turned to Annabeth, saying, "Look, we'll be fine; we live just a few minutes away."

Annabeth shrugged, "That doesn't matter; I highly doubt any of you are old enough to be walking around on your own."

"Percy says that too," the oldest girl mumbled to her brother but he just glared at her. Instead of shutting up, the girl smiled at Annabeth. "I'm Katie, this is Jason and Leo. You've met Hazel."

Hazel gave her an enthusiastic wave which Annabeth returned a little more calmly. Jason however, still had a frown etched into his face.

Annabeth stepped forward, and spoke quietly to him. "I realise that you want to look after your siblings but I can't in good conscience let you four walk home on your own. At least let me walk you to your building-for my sake."

Jason mulled this over for a moment but then nodded and spun around on his heel. He strode towards an exit of the park with Annabeth close behind him; Hazel and Leo had taken either one of her hands and they were chatting to her.

Katie walked by Jason's side, occasionally looking back at Annabeth. "She seems nice," she muttered but Jason only grunted.

Annabeth let Jason and Katie led the way, her mouth falling open slightly when she realised that they were strolling towards the Olympus Apartments. Easily the most stunning building she had ever drawn, places there were reserved for only the best-which seemed to include four misbehaving children. They crossed the road together and the door man in his green uniform opened the shiny front doors for them. He gave Annabeth a glance but said nothing. The children didn't object to her going further than she promised so Annabeth kept going.

The lobby was spacious with a large table in the middle with a giant vase of freshly cut flowers. The walls were a light blue and the long desk sat on the left side. The woman behind it just greeted the children as they passed. Annabeth was dragged into the elevators by Hazel and Leo, noting with wide eyes that Katie had taken out a key card, pushed it into a slot and tapped the P button. They lived in the penthouse.

She had barely wrapped her mind around that fact when the elevator stopped again three floors up to let on two boys. They were both around Katie's age and seemed to know her, judging from the wide smile the older one gave her.

"Hey Katie Grace, how's it going?" he asked as the doors shut.

Katie just scowled and bit out, "Stolls; it was much better before you showed up!"

The boys hardly had time to reply before they arrived at their floor. The other boy seemed to sense the danger radiating from Katie so he quickly dragged his still smiling friend from the elevator. Katie growled and seemed to grind her teeth.

"What was that about?" Annabeth couldn't help but ask. Katie opened her mouth to reply but Leo cut in.

"The suspiciously quiet one was Conner Stoll and the grinning one was his brother Travis. They live in the building and last Valentine's day, he put some chocolate in Katie's school bag as a gift. But then it melted and ruined all her books so now she hates him."

Katie whipped her head around to glare at her brother. "It was not a gift! He put it in there knowing it was going to melt!"

Leo just rolled his eyes and waited for their floor. It was only a moment later that the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Instead of seeing a hallway with many doors either side, Annabeth stepped out into a cream corridor that stretched out to the left and right. The children stepped out as well but collided when Jason stopped abruptly. He was staring at an expensive looking suitcase that was sitting against the far wall.

"Father's home..." he mumbled and Annabeth was concerned when she realised that it sounded like a question.

The four children hurried off to the left, disappearing around a corridor. Annabeth was stuck between leaving right away and checking that everything was alright. By the sounds of it, their Father may have just returned from somewhere but the apartment had a chill to it. So Annabeth slowly walked after the children.

At the end of the corridor was a door but to the right was an archway. Annabeth turned to go under it only to be met by the sight that was living room. The entire back wall was glass, looking out over the city. A terrace with chairs, a table as well as many plants was outside it. The ceiling was high, mostly because there were stairs on the right side and the landing of the first floor could be seen. A large TV sat on the wall across from the windows with games consoles and Annabeth was pretty sure the large chest beside it was filled with DVDs and games. Two dark leather couches were in front of the TV with matching armchairs. A coffee table sat between them. To the left was a dining table, made of thick wood. The walls were a white colour with many pieces of artwork on them-but no family pictures, Annabeth couldn't help but notice.

It was only when she finished looking around the room did she see the tall man sitting on the couch. He was tapping away at his phone and dressing in a sharp suit. He was also taking no notice of his children who were standing right in front of him. Jason didn't seem bothered; he had already turned on the television. Katie seemed caught between glaring at her father and watching the TV. Leo and Hazel were still trying to get his attention however.

"...so that nanny is gone but we found a really nice lady to bring us home and that's her."

Annabeth came back to earth when she realised that Hazel was pointing at her. Zeus finally dragged his eyes away from his phone to stare at her.

"Uh...I was just making sure they got home ok. I'll be going now." Annabeth quickly turned on her heel and hurried towards the elevator. It had finally hit her; she had just walked into Zeus Grace's living room. That man and his wife were two of the richest people in the city; they were constantly in the papers at parties or events.

"Wait."

Annabeth felt herself skid to a stop when she heard the voice. Zeus had left the living room and was marching towards her. He halted, putting his phone away in his suit pocket. He stared down at her, his arms folded.

"Did you see what happened to their nanny?"

Annabeth tried not to frown as she replied, "Yes; she quit and left them alone in Central Park in the dark."

Zeus just hummed. "Yes, I'll have to send her things back to her home address. You are the one, however, that convinced my children to return home safely?"

Annabeth paused but then said, "Well, Jason was already taking them home but I wanted to escort them back-."

"For how much?"

The question seemed like a sharp slap in the face to Annabeth. She gapped for a moment but then held her head up and stared back at Zeus. "I don't want to be paid; I just wanted to make sure that four young kids got home alright. And I think it's about time that I did the same."

She was about to press the down button when she heard him asked, "Do you want to be?"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth was really losing patience with this man but he seemed completely serious.

Zeus glanced back down the hallway before speaking again. "My children are...a handful. They have a pattern of getting rid of nannies; in fact they chased away five in the past week. Since you are the first person I've met that has gotten them to do anything remotely like good behaviour. So, would you like a job here?"

Annabeth blinked a few times. He couldn't be serious. "You don't know the first thing about me?" she protested and Zeus just nodded.

"Don't worry; you would start work in, oh, two days I'd say and I would have you checked out before then. How much do you usually charge weekly?"

"I'm not a na-."

"Would $300 be a good start?"

Annabeth nearly choked on her own saliva.

Zeus took her shocked silence the wrong way and added, "Alright, how about $500 to start with and we can discuss a raise later on?"

Annabeth's brain was quickly adding up the numbers. With that kind of pay, she could afford classes, books, even her own apartment of she kept saving. And the kids didn't seem that bad, just...lost. She had seen that defiant look on Jason's face before; it had looked back at her in the mirror a lot in her younger years. Judging by what she had already seen, Zeus was not around very often and his wife Hera was nowhere to be seen. Would it be such a bad idea to take the job?

"Of course, you would be a live- in nanny with quarters here in the house. There is also a live-in butler but from what I am told, he has taken his vacation this week. He'll be back tomorrow while I will be heading to France; that's why I need a nanny on such short notice. The butler can probably handle them until you can start." Zeus kept looking at her with mild curiosity.

Annabeth stared back, slightly glaring. This man really though he could just snap his fingers and things would just happen. He was just going to jet off and leave his kids with a stranger. Well...better her than another crazy nanny and she could really use the money.

"Alright," Annabeth said evenly, "I'll take the job; as long as your children are alright with it."

Zeus barely paused before saying, "They'll be fine. Just send your details to this email."

He handed her a stiff business card and with that he turned on his heel and walked off through the door at the end of the corridor. As it swung shut, Annabeth could see that it led to a kitchen. Then she was suddenly left alone, in a corridor, with a high paying new job. "What the heck just happened?..." she mumbled.

A shadow appeared at the top of the corridor and Jason shuffled into her sight. He glanced back at the closed kitchen door but looked back at her. "So, you're the new nanny...after watching what we did to the other one?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Well, if she grabbed your sister like that all the time, I wouldn't blame you."

That seemed to shock Jason but he quickly got his face neutral again. "Look, don't worry about us alright? Father and Mother are never around; I'm used to it and one day the others will be too. We just can't stand nannies who decided what's best for us. So, when you realise that, we can all get along great until you decided to quit."

Annabeth kept her mouth shut, as much as she wanted to snap at this twelve year old kid bossing her around. There would be time to teach him how to talk to people later. Jason nodded at her and spoke just once before turning around and leaving. "By the way-the real only person that has ever gotten us to behave is Percy Jackson. And you are sure not him."

Annabeth watched him walk away before pressing the button and waiting for the elevator. Her trip back to Luke and Thalia's apartment was a blur; her mind was pretty much taken up with question after question. Who were these people to just hire anyone? What did the other kids think of it all? How did she go from escorting children home to getting a job as their nanny?

As she opened the door to the apartment, she saw Luke and Thalia curled up on the couch. They didn't seem to notice that she had been gone so long as they were so wrapped up in each other. She let her bag drop by the armchair and Thalia sent her a smile.

"Hey, did you get some good sketches?"

Annabeth nodded, a grin trying to appear on her face. "Yup and I got more than that. I found a new place to live."

That got both their attention. Luke did a comedic double take while Thalia seemed utterly confused.

"What? Really?"

"And how are going to pay for this new place?"

Annabeth felt familiar annoyance flare up but it quickly left. "It's a really long story that I will tell you both after a shower; all you need to know right now that I am moving in there two days from now."

She didn't even wait to see their reactions before walking into her bedroom and shutting the door. Collapsing onto the bed Annabeth stared up at her ceiling. There was every chance that she was making a mistake; she didn't even usually do this sort of thing. But she needed a job and a way to get out from under her friends' feet. She was just thankful that only had a few personal belongings; packing would not be an issue.

Pulling the business card out of her pocket, Annabeth tossed it onto her bedside table. She would send the email later; after her shower. As she grabbed a towel of the back of her chair, she knew that she still had many questions. But one stood out.

Who was Percy Jackson?

* * *

Clarisse knocked on the door, glancing up at the camera above her as she waited. A moment later, she heard a buzz and she pushed down the metal handle of the door to open it. She stepped into a simple room, with a desk, a number of computers and a woman.

Clarisse walked forward until she was standing beside the woman at the desk and she held out a folder. "I thought you would want to see this Athena," she said as her boss took the folder.

Athena opened it, examining the photos inside. "I see," she replied, "And what would my daughter be doing at the Olympus Apartments."

"Our sources tell me that she has just been employed as the new nanny for the Grace children. She ran into them at the park and Zeus offered her the job when she returned them to the penthouse. She starts work in two days."

Athena hummed and sat back in her chair.

"It seems quite a coincidence doesn't it? First, Annabeth stays with Hermes' son and his girlfriend and now she is employed by Zeus-all because of a 'run-in' in the park," Clarisse mused.

Athena, however, just shook her head. "No, Annabeth was friends with Luke and Thalia years before all of this started. I suspect the meeting in the park was also just luck; Zeus maybe rich and powerful but his children are remarkably head strong against him. However, I know that he is aware of Annabeth's relation to me; perhaps he saw her and took a chance to keep an eye on her."

Clarisse nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "Either way, I doubt your daughter will be there for long; the Grace children are very talented at getting rid of those they dislike."

Clarisse would swear that she almost saw Athena smile.

"Yes; if they were any better I would have to hire them. On the other hand..." Athena glanced at the photo sitting on her desk; a smiling girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"...they have never met anyone as determined as Annabeth before."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nanny and The Butler**

**Discliamer:** I don't own any of this.

It was only when she was in the elevator with all her possessions, did Annabeth think this was a bad idea.

She had three boxes-one is her hands, two of the ground, as well as two bags slung over her shoulders. It had taken all her balancing skills to get her new pass card back into her pocket. The elevator music was different from before but had the same relaxing quality. She felt like throwing up.

Annabeth adjusted the box and stretched her fingers slightly. A million ideas flew through her head, mostly about Zeus and Hera being crazy people or, worse, the butler. She had already seen the children's handy work and Jason seemed convinced that she would quit. That last thought halted her racing mind and Annabeth set her face in a determined frown. There was no way she was getting bossed around by a bunch of rich kids; it was just not happening. She could handle the butler-no matter who he was-and the parents were never around anyway.

Still, while she had somewhat calmed her fears, Luke and Thalia were not as certain. They had spent the last few days asking her questions, sending emails to the secretary in charge of Zeus' account on the card and looking the Graces up on the internet. Luke was really paranoid because apparently his father and Zeus had some falling out years ago and Hermes has hated Zeus ever since. But since Annabeth was sure that Hermes wasn't even on Zeus' radar, she tried to take her friend's erratic advice with a pinch of salt. Unfortunately, she had the stress of moving along with first day jitters and the zero support of her friends.

"There better be some great perks to this job," she muttered just as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open; causing Annabeth to see nothing but a pair of sea-green eyes.

"You must be the new nanny-I am so sorry."

Annabeth blinked, taking in not only the words but the boy saying them. He was taller than her, with black hair and the aforementioned eyes. He had an easy grin on his face and he was dressed in a shirt and tie with a waistcoat and suit pants.

Annabeth grinned and replied, "You must be the butler."

He had already pulled two of her boxes into the hallway and was reaching for one of her bags. She let him take the right one and she stepped into the penthouse. "This is a nice way to be greeted to a new job-with a helping hand and an apology."

The butler shouldered the bag, laughing lightly. "Well, we really like to make a good first impression here. And yes, I am the butler; Percy Jackson."

Annabeth nodded, tapping her fingers of her box. "Yes, Jason and the others have already mentioned you. From the sounds of it, if you were their nanny, they might actually behave."

Percy snorted as he picked up one of the boxes. "They behave for me because I'm _not _their nanny."

He looked down at the remaining box, wondering how to carry it but Annabeth gave it a shove with her foot. "It's alright; I can drag this one along the ground to...wherever we're going."

Percy motioned behind her, along the rest of corridor that she hadn't gone down last time. "Our quarters are that way. We each have a bedroom and en suite. Yours is the one next door to the pool."

Annabeth felt her eyes go wide and she spluttered out, "They have a pool?! How?"

Percy laughed and he led her down the corridor as he spoke. "That's exactly what I said when I started here. The terrace wraps around the whole penthouse to the pool; you can walk around or go out by the door beside your room."

They walked until the corridor opened up into a circular space with three doors. The furthest one on the left was made of thick glass, showing the pool behind it. The door to the right was closed but the one in front of Annabeth was open and Percy walked straight to it with her things. Annabeth followed and found herself in a light bedroom with a semi-circular window across from the door. A double bed sat under the window and there was a desk, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. A door to the left opened up into the en suite. There were no decorations and it was a neutral cream colour but Annabeth felt in awe. She had never had a room this nice all to herself before. Percy had left her things gently on the floor and smiled at the wonder on her face.

"That is the exact same look that I had when is saw my room too...of course, these days, I'm lucky if I can see my floor."

Annabeth laughed, dumping the bag and box on the unmade bed. "You know, that kind of talk is not great for a butler."

Percy shrugged and gestured towards the bed. "I didn't know if you were bringing your own sheets so I left it; but there are plenty of bedclothes in the closet if you need them. Did Zeus tell you the ground rules?"

Annabeth had been looking into the bathroom but she turned back to him, asking, "Rules?"

"Don't worry, there's nothing too bad. The only room we aren't allowed in are the study on the first floor; Zeus and Hera kind of use it as a dumping ground for all their files-I doubt that even they have been in there very often. You are in charge of the kids and their schedule while I take care of the house. So don't worry about cleaning or cooking; that's my department."

Annabeth glanced at the open doorway and then at Percy. "These kids are seriously lucky to not have chores."

Percy's eyes lit up and Annabeth noticed exactly how green they were; she had never seen anything like them. "Actually, I've started to give them chores myself; mostly Jason and Katie. But it's just easy stuff like picking up after themselves and making their beds. The other nannies seemed fine with that arrangement; although some of them said it messed up their itineraries."

Annabeth frowned as she moved the three boxes onto the desk. "Itineraries?" she asked and Percy looked just as confused for a moment. Then his brow cleared and he said, "You really haven't been a nanny before, have you?"

Annabeth folded her arm, staring at him in defence. "No; but were you a butler before you started here?"

Percy held up his hands and grinned. "Ok, point taken; I am only nineteen and this is the only family I've worked for. What I mean is most of the nannies who worked here had schedules for the kids. Like, what days they went to the park or when they went shopping. Some planned special outings or trips; as the butler I had to work around that. Trust me, some of those woman had days planned down to the second."

Annabeth grimaced. "Sounds horrible; clearly the kids didn't like it."

"That's putting it lightly. Maybe they could use someone a bit more relaxed around here."

Annabeth leaned against the desk, her head titling. "And you? What do you think of my "relaxed" ways? Or is that just code for "not a clue what I'm doing and you'll laugh at me later"?"

Percy seemed to consider it as he strolled towards the door. "A little bit of both. I better leave you to settle in. The kids are in their rooms and I was about to put on lunch."

"Sounds great. And Percy..."

He stilled in the doorway, one hand loosely propped up on the frame. She was sure she had a question in her head but when he was staring at her with an open face and such an understanding look, Annabeth had forgotten it. Instead, she let out a breath and she was sure that he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He was the same age as her and seemed to be in same situation; maybe he could understand.

Percy smiled softly at her silence and replied, "Hey, you are going to do just fine. These kids aren't as scary and tough as they sometimes seem to be."

Giving her one last smile, he ducked out the door. She listened to his footsteps until he went into the kitchen and then Annabeth flopped down onto her bed. As she ran her hands through her hair, she mulled over the idea of an itinerary. It sounded not only boring but extremely restrictive. Why couldn't the kids just be kids?

A giggling from the doorway made her sit up, leaning on her hands. She could just see wisps of black hair sticking out over the doorframe. She got up and walked lightly to the door until she popped her head around completely, making Leo and Hazel jump.

"Oh, hi," Leo said casually, "Fancy seeing you here."

Hazel beamed up at her and Annabeth asked, "Were you two trying to spy on the new nanny?"

"No."

"Yes."

Leo looked at his sister with exasperation. "This is why I never take you with me on my missions."

Annabeth turned them both around and herded them down the corridor. "Well, how about you take a break from your mission and go help Percy with lunch?"

They both seemed happy with the suggestion, hurrying off down the hallway and into the kitchen. As the door closed Annabeth got a whiff of something delicious and she sniffed the air. "Huh, he must be a pretty good cook," she mused before walking into her room again to unpack.

* * *

Less than an hour later, all the kids were seated around the dining table, while Percy brought out bowls of mouth-watering soup and a stack of buttered bread. The kids dung in straight away but Percy was still standing with Annabeth's bowl. She hadn't sat down either yet because Leo had spilt a jug of water (how she didn't know) and was just finishing cleaning up.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her as he asked, "Do you want to eat at the table or in the kitchen?"

Annabeth frowned, not even noticing the kids pause in their eating to stare at her. "Why wouldn't I eat at the table? Or is that something else the other nannies did?"

Katie spoke up, "Some of them ate in the kitchen with Percy; others sat and watched us to make sure we finished everything."

Annabeth huffed and gently took the bowl from Percy. "I will have my lunch here-as will you."

The children seemed to perk up in unison at this and Jason asked, "You're going to let Percy eat with us? None of the other nannies allowed that."

Annabeth waved a hand, replying, "Just forget what the other nannies did-I'm sick of hearing it already!"

Percy was grinning at her and he strolled into kitchen to get his own lunch. Eventually, they were all sitting side by side, thanking Percy for the lunch. Jason pushed his empty bowl away from him and folded his arms.

"So, what do you have planned for the day?"

His three siblings were staring at her while she was pretty sure Percy was trying not to laugh. "Well, what do you guys want to do?" she asked, lightly.

This question seemed to throw them and all eyes looked to Jason for an explanation. He had not moved his gaze from Annabeth, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You...want us to choose?" he said and Annabeth nodded.

"Yes; do you have any ideas?"

Again, they were all silent before Hazel piped up. "I wanted to get new paints! I ran out of my old ones."

Annabeth grinned at this and ran with it. "That sounds like a great idea! You guys can all get something."

"Really?" Katie asked hopefully while Leo seemed ecstatic with the plan. Percy looked over at Jason, who hadn't moved or said anything.

Jason tapped his foot under the table and then asked to Percy, "Can you come?"

"Seriously, do you have to ask my permission or something?" Annabeth asked Percy but he just snorted. "Like I said, the other nannies were strict but yes, I can come shopping with you guys."

All four of the Grace children looked like they had just gotten a pony but didn't know what to do with it. Identical grins appeared on their faces and when they all finished, they stood up from the table faster then she thought they could move.

"Hey!" she snapped, causing them to freeze. Annabeth gestured towards the dirty dishes they were leaving behind. "All of you are old enough to at least bring your dishes to the sink, you know?" she said, giving them a look.

When they realised she was serious, Katie was the first to clean up after herself; Hazel and Leo following her lead. Jason hesitated but picked up his dishes and walked into the kitchen after his siblings.

"Is he that against doing chores?" Annabeth mumbled but Percy just leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"Jason isn't afraid of work. He's just not used to being taken by surprise. With the other nannies, he knew what to expect at least. You, though...I don't think any of us know what to expect from you."

"I'll take that as a complement," Annabeth quipped.

* * *

Annabeth quickly learned that the Grace children didn't have allowances. If they wanted something, she would pay for it with the credit card Zeus had for them. Apparently, money was not a problem for these children-spending it, however, was. Annabeth had assumed that they just bought whatever they wanted; that nobody said no to them. But as she stood in a large art supply shop with Hazel, she was beginning to realise that the word "no" may have been all these kids had ever heard.

"Hazel honey, you can buy whatever you want ok? You aren't going to get in trouble."

Hazel sniffed and Annabeth really hoped she wasn't about to cry in front of everyone. "But the other nannies said that I would be greedy if I asked for anything," she mumbled and Annabeth felt another stab of annoyance at that now familiar phrase.

"I told you at lunch; I am not the other nannies. If you want something to paint with or draw with, I'll get it for you. I wouldn't buy you everything because that would be greedy; but getting a few things you'll enjoy is fine."

Hazel frowned slightly and then asked, "Really?"

"Really. Now go pick some paint colours," she prompted and the young girl's face lit up as she dragged her over to the shelves.

It was a similar story with the other three when they saw something they wanted. Katie was reluctant to buy the small flowers that she thought she could place on the terrace while Leo almost turned pale at the idea of getting the new skateboard. But they warmed up to the idea and had smiles on their faces by the end. Jason was a little more reluctant. The last shop they went to was a toy store, with tall shelves lined with every gadget imaginable. While the other three had dragged Percy down on aisle, Jason stood still beside Annabeth with a frown on his face.

"You can get something...anything..."she suggested, if only to get this stubborn boy to smile even a little bit.

Instead, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "You're trying to buy our affections aren't you?"

Annabeth paused but then replied, "The long answer is that I think I had the wrong impression of you kids and I'm trying to give you a nice day out when clearly you've never done it before. The short answer is yes; yes I am totally buying your affections."

Surprisingly, that did bring a smile to Jason's face and he looked around the toy store again. Letting out a sigh, he finally said, "I don't know what to buy; my parents always picked out what I did."

"Well, go have a look around and if you see something you like, come and tell me," Annabeth suggested with a shrug.

Jason strolled down one of the aisles, glancing back and forth at the shelves as he passed. Percy joined Annabeth a moment later, running a hand through his messy hair. "You're doing great with them."

Annabeth sighed, chewing on her bottom lip. "Are you sure? They seem really hesitant about this shopping thing."

"That's more about past experiences than you. These kids may be rich but that doesn't mean they're better off. Zeus and Hera would just randomly assume they liked something, like Katie playing piano and then the nannies would have her practice for hours every day until she hated it. By then, her parents wouldn't even remember she could play. I think this is the first time they've been given the freedom to really choose what they want."

Leo interrupted them by walking up with a giant water gun. They stared at him as he tried to look innocent.

"I need this," he said, "...for stuff."

Percy and Annabeth didn't even need to confer. "No," was the double answer.

Leo nodded, as if already knowing what they would say and went to put the water gun back. Eventually, Jason picked out a book on constellations and a small telescope that could be set up on the terrace. After that, Percy and Annabeth herded the four children home for dinner; Annabeth allowed herself to chalk her first day out with them as a success.

* * *

The children were so caught up in their new toys and Annabeth's own way of doing things that they didn't put up a fight when it was time for bed. Annabeth was exhausted so she went to her room soon after they did. That left Percy, who cleaned up after dinner and made a list for groceries to order in the morning.

When he was finished, he turned everything off and checked the locks before going to his own room. Unlike Annabeth's clean room, his had a much more "lived in" feel to it; his mom would just call it a mess. It had been his room ever since he was seventeen and was finishing school at the same time.

He undid his tie and flopped down on his desk chair, opening up his laptop. This Annabeth was certainly not what he expected. She wasn't first nanny to be his age but all of them had some idea of what the job entailed. Annabeth had no idea what she doing, choosing to do exactly what she thought was best at the time. In Percy's opinion, she was doing a better job than any other nanny the Grace children had had before.

Plus, she was really pretty.

Percy jumped slightly, wondering where that thought had come from. He shook his head, starting to write an email to his mom, asking her to send over some of her blue cupcakes for dessert later in the week.

* * *

Leo knocked on his brother's door, poking his head around the door. "Hey, you awake?"

Jason raised an eyebrow from his spot at his desk before replying, "Clearly; get in here."

Leo shut the door behind him and walked over to Jason, hopping up to sit on the desk. He pulled his phone from his pocket but just ran a thumb over the buttons. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked, "This Annabeth seems cool. I mean, we did have a good day today."

Jason clenched his jaw and tapped his pen of the writing pad in front of him. He knew that. He just didn't know what Annabeth was up to. "Leo, just give me the form she filled out for Father," he ordered and his younger brother sighed before tapping on his phone.

When he turned the screen to let Jason see, he decided that there was no point in letting a prank go to waste.

"Annabeth really hasn't worked as a nanny before," he said, "She filled out one question that none of the others did."

"Which was?" Jason asked, as his eyes skimmed the page.

"She wrote down that she hates spiders."

Jason looked at his brother, a grin spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nanny and The Butler**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

"Alright, the sun has officially been up longer than all of you have been asleep-it is time to rise and shine!" Annabeth called as she climbed the stairs to the first floor.

The children's bedrooms were side by side on the hallway, each with nothing on them that told you which one was which. That saddened Annabeth slightly; where were the annoying signs with their names on them or the remains of pen marks?

Annabeth knocked on all doors before opening the first one and peeking in to see Katie with her head buried in her pillow. "It's a Saturday..." she complained, her voice muffled.

"It'll be Sunday by the time you all get up if you're not careful. Percy made pancakes for breakfast."

She did the same with the other three, who reacted in much the same way. Finally, when she knew that they would be down in a few minutes, Annabeth walked back to the kitchen.

That morning was the first real time she had stepped into the kitchen and she was sure it was the warmest room in the house. It was all light wood cabinets with a large fridge and a kitchen island. The oven had a nearly constant good smell coming from it and there was a corkboard on the wall with lists and reminders. Percy was just finishing with the pancakes and they helped themselves to a stack at the island before the kids came and demolished the rest.

"Your way of waking them up is the best way I've seen," Percy commented, "Once, this nanny woke them up by playing the trumpet and then they crushed it with a car."

Annabeth nearly choked on her pancakes and Percy quickly correct, "Oh, the trumpet; not the nanny."

Annabeth's phone beeped and she picked it up off the counter to read her new email. Percy watched as a frown came to her face.

"What's up?" he asked, through a chunk of his breakfast.

"I've just got a bunch of lists from shops I've never heard of...they're asking about orders and pick-ups?"

Percy looked at her screen before nodding his head. "Zeus-or more likely, his assistant-must have given the shops your email. That's what happened every time there's a new nanny."

Annabeth was about to ask what they were all for but she found an order form for white shirts and blazers, as well as a number of new books. She let her arm fall onto the counter and she stated, "School-they're going back to school next week."

After she had finished herself, Annabeth hadn't really given any thought to when the school year started. One email had given her a nasty wake up call. "Ok, so they need their new uniforms, their new books, not to mention how I'm going to get them to school every morning," she muttered, already grabbing a note pad from the counter's edge to write everything down.

Percy swallowed a gulp of milk and said, "You can get the kids a driver if you wanted but the school is literally one street over."

Annabeth twirled a pen in hands and grinned. "So, early morning wake up calls and I'll make them walk to school-they are just going to love me."

"My sense of humour will, anyway," Percy quipped.

Leo made his entrance at that point and Percy made sure that he didn't drown his breakfast in syrup while Hazel bounced through the door and made a smiley face out of strawberries. Katie and Jason were the last to enter but Katie seemed to be hissing something at her brother, who looked like he was trying not to lose his temper.

"What's the matter with you two?" Percy asked carefully but they just shook their heads and ate their breakfast.

Annabeth frowned at this, catching Percy's eye. After a moment, he shrugged and Annabeth gave the two oldest another look before going back to her lists.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent like many Saturdays; a mix of work and pure laziness. Jason and Leo had chosen to stay and home and play videos games for a while and Annabeth and the girls had gone to pick up their uniforms and books.

By the time they returned to the penthouse, Annabeth was weighed down with bags while Katie and Hazel were ready to eat a horse. She shooed them into the kitchen, yelling at Percy to fix some sandwiches while she dumped the bags in the hallway.

To her utter distain, a man on the street had spilt his coffee down Annabeth's right arm earlier and her sleeve was a sticky brown colour. Huffing, she went to her room to change before lunch and sorting out the children's school things.

She didn't even notice that her door was open a crack-when she had closed it all the way that morning.

Annabeth pushed open the door, still frowning at her sleeve, only to feel something wet and furry be dumped on her head.

On instinct, she quickly brushed it off but she stilled when she realised what they were. Spiders

It took her a split second to realise that they were everywhere in her room- on the bed, the desk and the floor. Then she was screaming, scrambling at her hair to get the spiders off and get out the door. She was still yelling when Percy and the kids appeared in the doorway, shocked.

Percy quickly went towards her, grabbing her arms. "Annabeth! Annabeth, it's alright! Calm down."

He got rid of the last remaining spiders and wrapped her tightly in his arms, to stop her shaking. He rounded on the kids, meeting Jason and Leo's white faces.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded, "Is this one of your pranks?"

Leo seemed to be struck dumb but Jason said, "They're not real! They're only fake spiders-we didn't know she would react like this."

"Clearly, she has a phobia, Jason; you know better than that! Get into your rooms, all of you right now."

Hazel seemed utterly confused about what was going on but Katie took her hand anyway and hurried away with her brothers. Then it was just the two of them standing in the hallway.

"Annabeth?" Percy said softly, his breath skimming across the top of her head. She had stopped shaking, her forehead still pressed against his chest. After a moment, she took a breath and straightened up. She met his gaze, her eye slightly glassy.

"Sorry...I-I usually don't react that way. Normally I just freeze up but-but they were _everywhere_."

"It's ok," Percy said, "Anyone else would be the same. Why don't you go get a drink of water while I take care of this?"

Annabeth paused but then nodded her head and walked down the hallway. Percy waited until she was in the kitchen to look in her room. Where on earth had they gotten that many fake spiders from?

* * *

He managed to clear the room and put it back to its normal state. He dumped every spider into bags and threw them down the garbage shoot. When he was done, he found Annabeth sitting at the dining table, surrounded by the school books and uniforms.

She looked up to see him and smiled. "Thanks Percy," she mumbled, "I'm pretty sure getting rid of plastic spiders isn't usually on your job description."

Percy shrugged as he sat down beside her. It was a small thing to make sure she didn't look that terrified again. "I see you've found something to do."

Annabeth nodded, gazing around at the table. "These books need covering so they don't rip and the uniforms need to be tried on in case they don't fit. Not to mention that I need to buy them computer tablets since these schools have gone all high tech."

Percy jerked his head towards the stairs. "And what are you going to do about them?" he asked, "In all fairness, I think Jason was the ringleader with Leo helping."

Annabeth leaned back in the chair, pulling her left leg up to wrap her arm around it. "True, but I bet Katie figured it out this morning and said nothing. That must be why she and Jason were snapping at each other at breakfast. Hazel, at least, seems to know nothing of it."

Percy folded his arms, feeling angry all over again. "I just can't believe they did that. I know that they've pulled some tricks in the past like that but...but nothing like dumping your phobia on you."

Annabeth gave him a sad smile. "Isn't it obvious? It's exactly what you said yesterday-Jason isn't used to me or knows what to expect so he did what always worked in the past. Not that it's going to drive me away, of course."

Percy looked at her in surprise. He had been worried that she would leave; which would be a pity in his opinion. She was like a breath of fresh air. "So, you're staying?" he said with a smile.

Annabeth grinned at him, replying, "Well, I couldn't leave you alone with the kids and some crazy nanny that they would just pick up off the street."

Percy laughed but it fell flat when he saw Leo standing on the landing. Annabeth turned her head and stated, "I thought Percy told you to go to your room."

Leo chewed on his lip, standing by the railing. "Yes, but I need to tell you-."

"If you have something to say, don't shout it across the room; come here," Annabeth ordered and Leo scrambled over to the dining table.

Leo swallowed and then rambled, "Look, I like pranks, they're great. We thought you were just scared of the spiders; we didn't know they freaked you out that much! And Jason said that you were going to leave us anyway so we might as well make you go; no matter how nice you were. And-."

"Woah, wait," Annabeth said, placing a hand on the boy's arm. "Jason said that I would leave you guys? Why?"

Leo frowned, glancing between her and Percy. Finally he mumbled, "Everyone leaves us. Mother and Father, the nannies, even the kids at school. We're used to it..."

Annabeth looked at Percy, searching for an answer. He was pale; he seemed shocked but there was a look in his eyes, as if he had cracked a puzzle. Annabeth turned back at Leo and said, "Why don't you go back up to your room and wait until Percy calls you for dinner. Then I'll tell you what your punishment is."

Leo frowned and once again, wildly darted his eyes between them. A moment later he turned back to the stairs. When his door shut, Percy rested his elbows on the table, between a maths book and a blazer.

He rubbed the heels of hands into his eyes and sighed. "I can't believe I didn't catch that..." he exclaimed, turning to look at Annabeth.

She shook her head, leaning her head on her hand. "Do you think they push away the nannies before they can quit?"

Percy raised an eyebrow and snorted. "That may have been the case at the start of all this, but recent nannies have been horrible. I'm not surprised about being afraid of people leaving though; it took them months to realise that I wasn't going to quit."

Annabeth sat up in her chair, looking towards the stairs again. "What do you think Leo meant by that comment about the kids at school leaving them?"

Percy rubbed the back of neck and sighed lowly. "I don't think there has ever been a serious problem there. Some teachers have said that the kids could do with making friends quicker but other than that, nothing."

Annabeth looked at the table for a moment before picking out some pieces of uniform. "What are doing now?" Percy asked, watching her.

Annabeth grabbed a clothes hanger for a shirt before replying. "I'm going to have a talk with Jason."

* * *

Zeus frowned at the screen of his phone, reading the lines from his accountant again. The guy was complaining about a large purchase of fake spiders that Jason had made- but Zeus rarely paid attention to his children's actions, let alone what his accountant thought.

When Hera slid over to his side, he placed the phone back into his suit pocket, turning to glance at the person she had just finished talking too. "I don't understand why you still humour these people," he grumbled.

Hera just smirked and brushed away some stray hairs from her forehead. "These people are the new rising stars in our world; it would do well for us to get them on our side. Especially since so many others aren't."

Looking around the hotel lobby, Zeus took in the number of people who were making their way into the ballroom. Finally he turned to his wife and said, "We should head inside for this conference. Hopefully, there will be an open bar."

"For my sanity, there better be," Hera mumbled as she let her hand wrap around his elbow. They strode forward, ignoring everyone around them. People glanced their way, whispered and pointed. It felt good to be the most powerful people in the room.

They were just inside the ballroom when the sight of a woman made them stop cold. She didn't see them at first but the whispers soon reached her. The young girl at her side leaned and mumbled a few words, causing the woman to meet the Graces' stares. She remained calm, even if the girl beside her was turning red.

"Zeus, Hera. I would say it's good to see you but, at this stage, why lie?"

Zeus was fuming already but Hera managed to nod and said, "Athena. I thought you had left out circle long ago; why are you here?"

Athena still seemed unaffected as she replied, "A few friends said they needed my advice on a few matters. It is only for a few weeks however."

After clenching and unclenching his jaw a few times, Zeus managed to say, "We were introduced to your daughter recently. She's our children's new nanny if you didn't know."

The girl by her side seemed to snap at this point and she stepped forward, only to have Athena clamp a hand down on her arm.

"Clarisse..." Athena warned before the head speaker called for everyone to sit down at their tables. Zeus and Hera nodded to Athena once more before strolling away.

Once they were out of ear shot, Clarisse exclaimed, "I can't believe you let them have that low blow."

Athena waved a hand as if to swat a fly. "It is nothing in comparison to the big picture. Soon, they will pay for everything they have done...as will all the Olympians."

Clarisse looked at her through concerned eyes. "Even you?"

Athena just said, "Did I stutter? Now, where is our table?"

* * *

Annabeth knocked on the door with her free hand, only waiting a moment to hear a hesitant "Come in" before opening it. Jason's room was light with two tall windows either side of his large bed. His wardrobe, desk and drawers were all made of the same dark wood and he was sitting at his desk chair, trying not to seem as nervous as he actually was.

Annabeth held out the clothes on the hanger. "I got your new uniform today; can you try it on and tell me how it fits by tomorrow?"

Jason nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as Annabeth put the clothes on the wardrobe's door handle. As she turned back around to face him, he blurted out, "I'm sorry; about scaring you that much. I-I just thought that you would get annoyed and leave, not...not that. And you should know that it was my idea; Leo just went along with it because he likes a joke."

"And your sisters?"

"Katie got it out of me this morning but she knew that she couldn't stop me. As for Hazel, she had no clue."

Annabeth folded her arms, walking over to the desk to lean against it. "I accept your apology. But you knew it would scare me. Was it all to get me to leave?"

Jason shrugged, staring up at her from his seat. "It's what we've always done to nannies. One comes for a while, bosses us around to make our parents like them and then we scare her off."

Annabeth managed to read between the lines, hearing his bitter tone at the word "parents". After a pause, she said, "Well, I just wanted to make it clear that I won't be going anywhere."

Jason, whose gaze had drifted to his desk, snapped his eyes up to gape at her. Annabeth kept a straight face as she continued.

"I really need this job to get into school for architecture and to stay in school. Sorry to tell you this kid, but you might be stuck with me for years. Whose knows? We might even start to tolerate each other at the end of it."

Jason said nothing, just blinked at her as she walked towards the door.

Annabeth waited until she was just in the doorway; then she turned her head and asked, "Oh, by the way, do you know something about the other kids in school not being nice to you guys?"

Jason snorted, throwing his pen on his desk. "They're not mean to us or anything; they're just not allowed to be friends with us."

"Why not?"

"Something about their parents not liking our parents."

Annabeth frowned, leaning on the door handle with one hand on her hip. "All of them? Not one of those parents in that entire school like Zeus and Hera?"

Jason shrugged once again. "They are two of the richest people in the world; they didn't get that way by being nice."

Annabeth sighed, glancing out the doorway as she heard Percy clanking around in the kitchen making dinner. "Well, as far as you are concerned, a punishment is still needed. You can go help Percy with the dinner and you are doing the clean up afterwards as well."

Jason didn't even protest; he just nodded silently as he got up and passed her in the doorway.

Annabeth let out a breath before going around to the other rooms to tell the others that they could come out. Leo would not escape either; Annabeth made sure that he had to clean all of Hazel's paintbrushes until they looked brand new. Katie, however, was more difficult and Annabeth settled for simply giving her a warning about letting her brothers do stupid things without telling an adult.

* * *

The sun had set over New York and the Grace children had been sent to bed early because of the prank. Annabeth was exhausted, slouching on one of the couches in the living room that faced the large windows. She had a beautiful view of a lit up city and Percy quickly joined her. He handed her a tall glass of his famous blue drink-Annabeth didn't know exactly what it was but it was filled with sweet fruit and tasted great.

"Here is to you Annabeth Chase," Percy said as he sat down beside her, "You survived a Grace prank and are still standing."

Annabeth grinned as they clinked glasses and she sipped her drink. The two of them sat in silence for only a moment before Annabeth asked, "Hey, you know how you said that you weren't a butler before this? If that's true then how did you get the job?"

Percy propped his feet up on a footstool that was sitting near the couch. "Well, when I was about seventeen I was getting into some real trouble at school. I had never been really good at academics and sadly, some really impatient teachers didn't help. My mom went out on a limb and signed me up for some cooking classes. She thought that a different classroom environment would help. A few weeks later, I found out that the teacher used to cook for Zeus and Hera and when he heard that they were looking for a butler, he suggests a number of people in the class. The Graces picked me, much to my surprise and offered me the job; been working here ever since."

Annabeth looked impressed. "Wow, so that makes two of us to have great jobs just land in our laps."

"Yeah..." Percy mumbled, being unnaturally quiet all of a sudden.

Annabeth frowned, leaning her head in her hand. "What?" she asked and Percy glanced at her for only a moment before speaking.

"It just seems strange; especially since I think my dad and Zeus used to know each other."

"Really? How?"

Percy took a gulp of drink, then letting it sit on the arm rest. "Back when I was kid, my dad made a lot of money in this city. He was pretty much on par with Zeus and Hera."

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up, but she said nothing. "I didn't really see him that often but I remember one day, he showed up at the apartment and he and Mom talked for hours. I didn't know it at the time but that day, my dad had sold his company and given away most of the money. He retired to the coast and is still down there, living a simple life with my half brother Tyson, who works for a construction company. But, all those years ago, he was an Olympian."

Annabeth blinked, tapping her fingers off her glass. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Percy grinned but kept going. "The Olympians were a group of people who pretty much ruled various different areas of business, a couple of years back. There was not a big company that they didn't have a hand in. Zeus and Hera were part of it, so was my dad. It was weird group because none of them were related to one another in any way, Zeus and Hera were the only ones married to each other and apparently, they didn't even seem like friends. Then one day, soon after my dad sold his company, the Olympians cut ties with each other. Since then, Zeus and Hera have been making more money but bad names for one another."

Annabeth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Percy saw this and looked at her with worry. "Are you alright?" he asked and Annabeth finally looked at him.

"Were one of these Olympians names Athena?"

Percy paused but then nodded quickly. "You've heard of her."

"She's my mom," Annabeth stated.

Percy nearly dropped his glass but just cleared his throat. "Um... how...where-."

"We don't really talk," Annabeth answered his stuttering questions. "I lived with my dad and my step-mom. Sometimes, my mom would drop by but nothing really...consistent. I always knew that she was big in the business world though; at least, a couple of years ago she was. I figured that she might be an Olympian."

"What did she think about you moving out here?" Percy asked, "My mom freaked out even though I was just moving a few Subway stops away."

Annabeth managed a smile at this. She had heard him talking on the phone to his mom a few times and she sounded like a nice woman. Clearly, she loved her son and judging by the cupcakes she had sent over, she was just as good a cook.

"Athena didn't think anything-she probably doesn't even know. My mom and dad were never married and she didn't want a kid to get in the way of her ambitions, so my dad raised me. After he remarried...well, he was young when he had me and his wife was young too so she wasn't ready for kids yet. Things were tense, even after my little brothers were born."

Percy nodded, understanding. "It's kind of the same with my dad, I guess. He was running a company, not a family. My mom just raised me by myself; then she met Paul. He's a pretty good guy and they're getting married in a few months."

"That's great!" Annabeth exclaimed as Percy grinned.

"Ya, I'm happy for her. She deserves someone really great after everything."

A silence lingered between them but it was comfortable; much like all her talks with Percy. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, watching as he slouched back on the couch. He was easy to talk to, she had decided, and understood more than she thought.

She raised her half filled glass to him and said, "Here's to messed up parents. And not letting them completely ruin our lives."

Percy clink his glass against hers before they both turned back to stare at the New York skyline.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nanny and The Butler**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

**I know it's been a while; I'm sorry. I am really busy at the moment but I'm trying to get updates out. Please enjoy.**

From the age of eight, Annabeth usually got herself ready for school. That was when her little brothers were born and her dad and her step-mom were too busy from being up all night to help her in the morning. Her dad made her lunch but as she got older, she took care of that too. So usually, the morning was a quiet time spent by herself.

The exact opposite was true in the Grace house. Chaos was a kind word to use for school mornings.

"Where's my tie?"

"Whose sandwich is this?"

"Leo, stop trying to hide your books."

"Hazel, you can't take your paints with you; I'm sure the school has some."

"Why can't we be homeschooled?"

Annabeth let out a quick sigh as she sorted out the computer tablets into school bags. Percy was handing out lunches and the kids were trying to convince them both to let them stay at home.

"School is a torture chamber of math and gym," Katie stated, her brothers nodding their heads. Hazel, at least, seemed somewhat excited but her incessant bouncing was making Annabeth dizzy.

"Well, tough luck because if I had to go through it then so do you guys. Be happy that you are going to one of the better schools," she said, as she zipped up their school bags.

"Percy!" Jason begged, "Save us."

"Not a chance. When you guys are at school, I'm going to see Nico. Plus, you might actually learn something other than how to glue locker doors shut."

Annabeth gave Leo a pointed look but just pointed at Katie. "What?" she said, shrugging, "Those guys ruined my plants at the school garden."

Percy, meanwhile, glanced at the clock and handed Annabeth the lunches as he said, "You better get going if you guys are walking."

She nodded and after a chorus of goodbyes to Percy, Annabeth and the kids piled into the elevator.

Jupiter Academy was only two streets over, like Percy had said, and surrounding it were students of all ages in matching black trousers or skirts with dark red blazers and white shirts. The school went from kindergarten all the way up to high school and Annabeth made sure that all the kids got to the right part of the building.

After waving Hazel goodbye, Annabeth took a look at the school map for one specific office. She had been bothered by the news that the kids didn't have many friends and she wanted to see if the school had been paying any attention to it. She finally found the administrative part of the winding building and she spotted the guidance councillor's office quickly enough. She knocked on the door, her knuckles clanging against the glass.

It opened a moment later and Annabeth smiled at the man in the door way. He had brown hair with a beard and kind eyes and behind him, his office seemed modified for the wheelchair he was in. "Mr Chiron?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

"I hope so. My name is Annabeth Chase; I'm the Grace's new nanny."

He turned away from the door, letting in her before closing it. "Wonderful; I did read in my files that they had gotten a new one. Although, I am sure you know that they change nannies quite often."

He went behind his desk and motioned for her to take a seat. "I am very aware," she said, as she sat herself down, "The reason I am here however, is because of school."

Chiron clasped his hands together across his desk and looked at her, waiting.

"You see, the kids mentioned something a few days ago. They said that the kids at school "leave them". Jason also said something about parents not approving of the Graces."

Chrion was staring at her with curiosity and Annabeth was just starting to worry that she had crossed a line. He finally smiled at her again before saying, "I am sorry. It's just...usually the Grace nannies don't worry about this sort of thing."

"Apparently neither do their parents," Annabeth quipped.

Chrion's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line and Annabeth saw that he was trying to hold back a grin. "Well, Miss Chase-."

"Annabeth, please."

"Annabeth, I commend you for taking such an interest in the children's lives. As you clearly have noticed, they don't have many people who do that. As regards the other children leaving them, well..." He paused for a moment before making his decision.

"You see, how it usually goes is that one of the children makes a friend and for a few days everything is fine. Then word gets back to the parents. Zeus and Hera are-despite their wealth-very unpopular people. They have been ruthless in their actions and have thought nothing of stealing companies from right under people's noses. The parents do not wish to either get on Zeus and Hera's radar or end up on their bad side if their child spills chocolate milk on the couch. So they make it clear that their children cannot be friends with any Grace child."

Annabeth was getting angry; thinking of how many times those kids' hearts had been stomped on just for being them. Their parents weren't even around enough to notice a stain on the couch; they weren't even around long enough to see if there was a whole new couch.

"Have you tried to talk to the kids about this?"

"Many times. Leo and Hazel seem ignorant of the real reason behind all this but Katie and Jason are very much aware. I fear that as they get older, they will get more closed off. Although I suppose it is good that this has at least brought them all closer together as siblings."

Annbaeth smiled softly before answering him. "They all still fight like animals but I do think they know each other really well."

Chiron gave her another once over-really trying to figure her out-before saying, "I am glad that you are making sure to be part of their lives now. I suppose that because you are still standing, that means you can handle yourself. Plus, it's good that Percy has some help."

"You know Percy?"

"I've met him a few times when he's picked the children up and from how they speak about him, he seems like the greatest thing to walk the planet in the Graces' opinions."

A flash of laughing sea-green eyes appeared in Annabeth's vision but she quickly shook her head. "He is great with them. I think we can help those kids somehow, together."

"I think so too. Just showing up here has proved that. My advice would be to help Jason. If he's not careful, protecting his siblings will be all he has. He would defend them to his last breath if he had to. It would be good for him to have a friend."

Annabeth couldn't agree more. Chrion had a meeting a few minutes later so Annabeth quickly excused herself. She pulled her phone out to find the address of the restaurant Thalia had sent her yesterday. She had been so busy the past few weeks that she hadn't really seen her friends. Percy had said that once the kids were in school, she would have some free time during the day so Luke had suggested they meet up for lunch.

Turning the corner with her eyes glued to her phone, Annabeth nearly collided with a girl in a school uniform. Her brown hair was choppy and the books at her chest were slightly tattered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl blurted out, "I didn't see you. Well of course I didn't because you were around the corner."

Annabeth grinned at the girl who couldn't have been older than Jason. "It's fine, my fault. You must be in a hurry to get to class."

The girl's eyes widened and she quickly scampered away down the corridor without another word.

Annabeth laughed slightly, hoping the girl would be on time.

* * *

"So, what's she like?" Nico asked from his place beside the pool.

The sun was out but he still looked pale in his dark clothes. Percy, who was sitting on the pool's edge with his legs in the water, had just finished a morning swim when his friend had shown up. Percy wiped his face with a towel before answering Nico.

"Annabeth's cool. She can defiantly handle herself; she always seemed to have something up her sleeve. Best of all, she actually seems the care about the kids."

"Have the minions played a prank on her yet?"

Percy grinned, deciding to let the nickname slide. "Yup, they covered her room in spiders; which she is seriously afraid of. They were fake of course but it still freaked her out. But she stayed and she got them to apologise."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Even Jason?"

"Even Jason."

Nico let out a low whistle, "Well, I have to hand it to her; that's more than the other nannies have done. The question is Percy Jackson, has she hit on you yet?"

Percy could feel his face heating up but he put it down to being annoyed at Nico questioning Annabeth's honour. "No! She-she's an honest person and she really needs this job. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardise it."

Nico snorted, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "You're worried about Zeus and Hera? You could be married to Annabeth and have two kids and they still wouldn't notice."

Percy blushed again but he pushed himself into the water. He was about to do a lap of the pool when he felt someone tap on his head, which was just above the waterline. He surfaced to see Nico leaning over the edge of the pool, pulling his arm back to support himself.

"You cannot get away from me that easily-and from the way you blushed, I'm guessing it's you who has been thinking of hitting on her."

Percy slashed him slightly but replied, "Don't say that; I just think she's a cool girl. She's easy to talk to and we get along. That's all."

Nico just raised another eyebrow at him but Percy quipped, "If you keep talking about this, I'm pulling you into the pool."

Nico jumped away like a cat who had just been told he was having a bath.

* * *

Annabeth barely noticed when her sandwich got placed down on the table in front of her. It was only when Thalia continuously clicked her fingers in front of her face did she snap out of her own thought.

"Sorry!" she blurted out, "I was off in my own world; what were you saying?"

Luke was busy digging into his own lunch but Thalia was content with sipping her drink for now as she frowned at her friend. "I was just complaining that we never see you anymore. Apparently, when we do see you, you are off somewhere else."

Annabeth winced and leaned on the diner's shiny table. "Again, I'm sorry. It's been a crazy few weeks with the kids getting ready for school and this morning, I've been worried that I've forgotten to give them something for their first day back. I'm sure I haven't but still. But now that they are in school, it means that I can meet up with you guys more often."

They both stared at her before sending each other a glance. Annabeth tried not to let her shoulders droop, preparing herself for a lecture. Luke turned to her and seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"Annabeth, don't you think this job is a little...odd for you?"

Annabeth just raised an eyebrow, causing Thalia to take over. "What he's saying is that you are so smart! But you've taken a job that consists of picking up after children and walking them to school."

"Are you kidding me?!" Annabeth exclaimed, in a voice a little too loud for a diner. Thalia and Luke looked taken aback but Annabeth just continued.

"I would love to see you two try and look after those four kids for even an hour. They have limitless energy as well as imagination. They can go from calmly reading a book to bouncing off the walls in the space of two seconds. Katie has -I kid you not- _a feud_ with the downstairs neighbours while Leo thinks dropping eggs off the balcony is hilarious. Jason hasn't decided to use his gifts for good or evil yet while Hazel considers jelly donuts an acceptable breakfast. So, just spend a few minutes with those guys and then tell me I'm "too smart" for that job."

Her friends just continued to stare at her, not one of them noticing that the waitress was standing by the table with a drink order. The brunette woman just nodding at Annabeth and said, "You tell them, honey. I can't count the amount of times someone has said looking after kids is easy."

Annabeth just smiled at the woman-who gave her the drink on the house- before turning back to her friends. Luke recovered quickly, sending Annabeth an apologetic smile-even if it was a little patronising.

"We are only worried because we want you to get into school like you wanted."

"And that is still my plan."

Thalia, however, was still frowning at her. "Well I really hope so because I don't want to see you getting distracted."

Annabeth was about to respond but a shock of black hair caught her eye. She looked over her friend's shoulder and smiled widely. Both Thalia and Luke turned around to see what could get such a happy response from their friend.

"Percy!" The boy in question paused on his way to the counter and spotted the three easily. He grinned and walked over, sliding in beside Annabeth in the booth as she moved over.

"Hey, I see lunch is going ahead," he said, giving Thalia and Luke friendly smiles.

Annabeth introduced him quickly, "Percy, this is Thalia and Luke; you know, the friends I was telling you about? Guys, this is Percy. He's the butler for the Graces."

"The butler? So technically, you are the one cleaning up after the kids?"

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed, slightly shocked at her friend's insult.

Percy, however, brushed it off easily enough. "Pretty much. Although the perks do kind of make for it. If I'm smart I can keep this job all the way through college. What do you do?"

Thalia stared back at him, Annabeth and Luke exchanging worried glances. No one challenged Thalia and from her point of view, Percy had just waged war. Even though, Percy seemed to be just asking a simple question. "I work for Hermes' company; so does Luke. We're working our way up the ladder like everyone else."

Percy just nodded and Annabeth let out a sigh of relief as Thalia sat back in booth.

"Sounds good," Percy stated before turning back to Annabeth. "Listen, when you are picking the kids today, I was thinking that you might want to bring them to the ice cream shop down the street. It's become a tradition that I started for them on their first day at school."

"They'd love that, of course," Annabeth replied, "Do you want to come too? We can meet them together?"

Percy shrugged and looked towards the clock on the wall. "I've got a few things to pick for dinner tonight-."

"I'll come with you; I'm not really that hungry anyway."

Thalia blinked, glancing at Luke before Annabeth and Percy stood up. "Look, we're sorry we aren't exactly supportive but-."

Annabeth was feeling the beginnings of a headache so she threw so bills onto the table and smiled at her friends. "Look, it's fine. How about we meet up for another lunch later in the week?"

They seemed to accept this and Annabeth and Percy walked out of the diner with a take out for Percy's lunch.

"Well, your friends are...um..."

Annabeth chuckled as Percy tried to find the right words and she put him out of his misery when she replied, "They are very ambitious people and they know what they want. They don't really understand where I'm going with this job."

Percy nodded as they dodged people on the busy side walk. "I got that. I mean, they seem so disapproving. I kind of want to take over a country just to rub it in their face."

Annabeth laughed loudly, only to get shoved in the shoulder by a business man in a hurry. "I swear, it is crazy busy this time of the time," Percy complained.

He took Annabeth's hand so he could link their arms together. Annabeth didn't say anything, guessing that he was only doing it to make walking easier. That doesn't mean she took her hand away when they got through the crowd.

* * *

"Do you really think it was a good idea to make Leo and Katie take the stairs?"

Annabeth lifted her eyes from the school booklet in her hands to look at Percy. The kids had marched out of the school, happily surprised to see them both there. The trip to the ice cream shop had left Annabeth with four school information booklets to read and the kids with various different treats.

Katie and Leo, however, had gotten into an argument half way home and proceeded to dump ice cream on each other's heads. Annabeth had ordered them to take the stairs all the way to the penthouse and think about what they had done on their way. She and Percy had taken the elevator with all the bags and Jason and Hazel.

She shrugged at Percy's question and replied, "We'll find out, won't we? How fast do you think they can get up those steps?"

As if to answer her question, the doors of the elevator slid open to revel a screaming Katie standing in front of an equally annoyed Travis Stoll. Leo and Connor were standing beside them, apparently taking bets to see who would win. Percy wisely said nothing as Annabeth marched over to the four children to break up the fight.

"What on earth is going on?" she demanded which Katie answered with, "He started it!"

Travis looked genuinely insulted and exclaimed, "How does 'Do you and your siblings want to have a play date?' sound like a threat to you?"

"It could be a plot; this is you we are talking about."

When Annabeth saw Travis simply roll his eyes and Connor just laughing, an idea sparked in her mind.

"Katie, Leo, go to the penthouse with Percy. I'm going to walk the Stolls to their door."

Leo practically had to push Katie into the elevator. The Stolls stood side by side, staring at Annabeth with slightly fearful eyes.

"Look, I really didn't mean to fight with her!" Travis said, "She just...thinks everything I do is to annoy her and that annoys me and then we just start shouting-."

"It's alright," Annabeth said calmly, "I just want to talk to your mom about this play date idea."

The brothers seemed to buy this so they walked down the hallway to escort her to their door. Connor walked right in, calling for their mother in the process. Travis nodded to Annabeth before hurrying inside the apartment. Their mother appeared a moment later, dressed in a neat business suit and her long brown hair streaming down her back. She had a smiling face, like her sons, and she turned her wide grin on Annabeth.

"Can I help you? Please tell me the boys didn't set your door on fire or something?"

Annabeth let out a short laugh before replying, "No, nothing like that. I'm Annabeth Chase, the Grace's new nanny. Travis said that he and Connor wanted a play date with the kids. I was just wondering if that was alright with you?"

The woman smiled even more and nodded. "Yes, of course. My name's Angela, nice to finally meet the infamous nanny."

When Annabeth looked confused, Angela added, "You've last longer than most of the previous nannies. Plus we haven't heard any screaming from the penthouse in weeks."

Annabeth was defiantly starting to like this woman. "That's great; Travis and Connor cam come over tomorrow afternoon if they want. I just want to know...you don't mind that their parents are, well, their parents."

Angela simply raised an eyebrow and braced on hand on the open door. "Not everyone is afraid of Zeus and Hera. Plus they're hardly here and I've dealt with enough of my boys' pranks to have fantastic lawyers."

Annabeth exchanged details and practically skipped away from the door. When she got back in the elevator, she realised that the booklets were still in her arms.

As she flicked through them again, a grin formed on her face; as did a plan in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Nanny and The Butler**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**I had always planned to do time jumps in this story and this chapter lined right up with Halloween. Please enjoy.**

"You want us to what?"

Annabeth sent Percy an exasperated glance before turning back to face the four confused children. They were all seated around the kitchen island; the school booklets spread out on top of the wooden surface. Their glossy pages were open on the extra-curricular activities section, only causing distain to appear on the Graces' faces.

"I really think it would be a good idea for you guys to join a club or a sport in school. It could be great."

"Or be incredibly embarrassing and scarring for life?" Jason suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth answered by leaning forward and pressing her fingertip against the page. "Pick an activity, see how it is after 3 weeks and if you still hate it, you can leave."

"And spend more time learning to clean with me," Percy added.

Hazel had already started flicking through the pages with Leo looking over her shoulder. "Can I join art club?" she asked shyly and Annabeth nodded quickly.

"Of course you can. That's on Monday and Wednesday afternoons after school."

Leo pointed to the picture next to the art club's logo. "It says here that the mental work club has the same days."

"Sounds like the perfect place for you; considering that you took the toaster apart the other day and put it back together," Percy replied, still slightly annoyed about the whole matter.

"I'll sign both of you up tomorrow," Annabeth said, "And what about you two?"

Jason huffed and looked at one of the booklets. Katie nudged his elbow slightly and suggested, "There's a fencing club."

To everyone's surprise, Jason looked quite interested and he shrugged again. "I guess I'll go with that one."

Annabeth was starting to think this was too good to be true. Percy grinned at Katie as he folded his arms over the counter. "Last but not least; see anything you like there Katie?"

The girl looked at both him and Annabeth before saying, "Oh I already know that I want to work in the school garden. I was just waiting for my ban to run out after I glued those lockers shut. I can go back there next week."

"Alright then, I think that's everyone," Percy exclaimed, "Now, you can all actually go and do your homework."

A chorus of groans was the only reply and the children marched out of the kitchen, letting the door swing shut behind them. Only when it was closed completely did Annabeth turn to Percy and say, "Is it just me or did my plan just work?"

Percy grinned at her as he gathered the booklets together. "I think that they are secretly happy that someone is taking an interest in their happiness. No one else had even tried to let them get involved in something they might like before. Plus, it'll keep them out of the house for a couple of hours."

He placed the pile of booklets in front of her, sending her a smile before walking off to get some homework snacks for the kids. Annabeth tapped her fingers off the front covers, grinning. Maybe she was starting to really get the hang of this job.

* * *

The weeks went on, filled with school, hobbies and the sounds of Stoll play-dates. The Grace kids were actually doing well with their school work and there had been no incidents with false friends. Instead of bailing out of their clubs, they enjoyed them completely. Jason had even made a few friends in his fencing class and the instructor said he was a natural. The Stolls were regular visitors to the penthouse now; Leo was like their prodigy prankster. Katie and Travis managed to keep their fighting to a minimum, which was a welcome surprise.

Annabeth had been able to see more of Luke and Thalia and they had finally shut up about their thoughts on her job. She and Percy had fallen into a good routine, which happily lead to them spending most of their evening together; wither talking or watching a movie. He was quickly became her closet friend, even if his sarcasm was a constant companion. Before Annabeth knew it, it was October and Halloween was a few days away.

The kids, however, seemed eerily quiet about it; not one of them mentioned trick or treating or even costumes. It didn't take long for Annabeth to figure out what was wrong.

"They've never dressed up for Halloween, have they?" she asked Percy, as he was pulling the dinner out of the oven. He put the tray down, trying not to burn himself before turning to her and shrugging.

"But I guess you are going to change that?"

Annabeth smiled at him but after a few weeks with her, he knew what that certain smile meant. "Annabeth, why do you have you "scary idea" face on?"

Annabeth continued to smile at him but practically bounced around the counter to stand in front of him. "Percy, you know how you are just the best cook ever?"

"Oh no..."

"How would you feel about cooking for all the kids in the building?"

Percy sat down heavily on one of the stools, sighing. "You are going to have to explain this to me."

Annabeth straightened up, a full blown grin on her face as she started to ramble. "Ok, so the whole reason the kids have a hard time making friends is because their parents are afraid that Zeus and Hera will turn on them or something like that. So if we have a kids Halloween party here in the penthouse with Zeus and Hera's permission and it's a success then maybe they will be a little less scared. Sounds good?"

Percy had to agree with her; making the penthouse feel more like a home and less like "the scary attic" of the building. It was the large group of children and the cooking that he was worried about.

"What about getting permission?"

"I've already got it; I sent in a request to their secretary last week and they send back an email saying it was fine. They'll be attending some other Halloween party in Europe somewhere."

Percy raised an eyebrow before asking, "Do they know exactly what you are planning though?"

Annabeth shrugged slightly. "I won't tell them if you don't; now what do you say?"

Percy wanted to protest, he really did. But she was looking at him with such hopeful eyes, nearly bouncing on her feet. So he just sighed and replied, "I'll have to call my mom to help."

Annabeth practically squealed, throwing her arms around him in a hug that nearly toppled the stool he was sitting on over. Percy laughed loudly, her blonde hair tickling his face. Annabeth pulled away and hurried out the kitchen, exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you! I have so many notes to make!"

Percy watched her go, already starting to make his mental notes. How many bags of sugar was he going to need?

* * *

When Annabeth Chase had a plan, there was no going back. There was no half-way or half-hearted attempts. Whatever plan it was, it was done with military precision; which was why the penthouse resembled something from a haunted house.

Annabeth herself had gone to every apartment in the building with a kid in it to invite them to the penthouse, convincing most parents that Zeus and Hera were not going to be there but were fine with the children having a party for Halloween. There was a promise of good food, games and an evening with their kids out of their apartment so nearly every parent agreed.

Annabeth had roped Luke and Thalia into helping her and Percy's mom and Paul were gladly helping out. Nico was only there with the promise of cake.

The living room was decked out with countless decorations; even the glass wall was covered in cobwebs and fake cracks. Balloons were all over the floor while the dining table was bending under the weight of all the treats on it. Sally Jackson and Percy had spent hours in the kitchen making food and the masterpiece was a three tiered cake with orange and black icing.

The penthouse quickly filled with children and the Graces didn't even know what to do with so many new people. They were soon joining with the games and music filled the room.

Annabeth was handing out drinks, picking up empty cups as she went. She spotted Hazel in her cowgirl costume, eating sweets with two other girls while Leo and the Stolls-dressed as the Three Musketeers- were pigging out at the dining table. Jason, in his Roman legion costume was talking with a group of boys from one floor down while Katie was busying giggling with two friends and trying not to hit people with the large petal of her flower costume. Annabeth saw their wide smiles and bright eyes, so different from the scowls that she had first seen on them.

"You did well, sweetheart."

Annabeth turned around to see Sally standing beside her, smiling. She was in a Frankenstein's bride costume but not even scary make up could cover her gentle face. Even though Annabeth had just met her that afternoon, she had already liked her immensely. Percy was really lucky to have such a cool mom.

"They looked so happy," Sally added and Annabeth adjusted her hold on the drink tray. "I'm just glad that they are having fun," she said and Sally patted her arm before going off to serve some cupcakes.

Annabeth made her away around the room again, dodging children and Paul, who was dressed as Frankenstein and was supervising the apple bobbing. She finally entered the kitchen, which was free from children and placed the tray down on the counter. Percy was serving out ice cream into numerous bowls and Annabeth went over to help him.

He grinned at her, gesturing at her with the ice cream scoop. "I just can't get over that costume!"

Annabeth looked down at her feathery dress and fake bird feet shoes. She had been so busy with the kids' costumes that she hadn't had much time to look at her own. She had spotted the dress at Thalia's and instead of throwing it away; she used it for her owl costume. The headband had something resembling and owl's ears and her eyes were rimmed with dark make up.

"I'm an owl; I think it's pretty clear. Plus you are not one to talk about original Halloween costumes."

Percy was dressed in boardshorts, flip flops and a sleeveless t-shirt; the perfect surfer look. He kept scooping out ice cream as he talked.

"Yes, but at least my costume isn't something people can be allergic to."

Annabeth bumped him with her hip. "Yes but owls are famously wise while you are essentially just dressing as yourself on a day off."

Percy rolled his eyes, replying, "Whatever you say, Wise Girl; my costume still doesn't make me sneeze."

He grabbed a few full bowls and put them on trays, not noticing Annabeth's pause. "I'll have you know that I've gotten a few complements about my costume and Thalia thinks it was a good idea."

Her two friends had been surprisingly supportive of the party, wither it was just to see the famous penthouse or to watch Annabeth in her job, she didn't know. They were in the living room, dressed as superheroes. Meanwhile Nico was wandering around and had come dressed as himself. He had proudly declared that he was the scariest thing in the place.

Percy glanced towards the door of the kitchen before asking, "How are the kids? Are they having fun?"

Annabeth nodded quickly, a grin tugging at her lips. "They are; I think we'll be having a few more play dates soon."

Percy nodded but froze when he got a weird look on his face. Annabeth looked worried before Percy let out a mocking sneeze. "See," he said, "I'm allergic to your feathers."

Annabeth gasped and reached out for the first thing she could find to throw at him. Her fingers curled around a bowl full of the blue sweet stripes, grabbing a few too many. She tossed them quickly at his head and they landed in his black hair, coating it with sugar. She laughed when she saw the blue strings hanging off his head and exclaimed, "They look just like seaweed; suits your costume perfectly, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy shook them from his hair and accepted defeat. The door opened a moment later and Luke walked in, careful not to catch his cape behind him.

"Are you alright Luke?" Annabeth asked and her friend just gestured towards the counter. "I was just seeing if you guys needed any help?"

Percy picked up a full tray and passed it to him before picking up another one. "You can pass out the ice cream with me; careful though, the kids can swarm like bees."

Luke laughed and walked out of the kitchen with Percy, Annabeth watching them go. She was glad that they were getting along. She filled her own tray and hurried out into the living room, just as Jason asked could they start eating the cake. Annabeth handed out the rest of the ice cream as Percy cut up the cake and added slices to their bowls.

As she looked around for anyone who didn't have something to eat, Annabeth felt herself grinning again. It was so nice to have to house filled with laugher and to have the kids so outgoing. Hopefully now, everyone would be a little more inclined to be welcoming to them.

* * *

Athena tapped her fingers of the metal surface of the table, watching her computer screen. The ringing of a video call went through her office, followed by a groggy "Hello?" as someone answered.

Athena looked at the person on her screen, taking in his greying hair and tiered eyes. "Did you just wake up or are you getting old?" she asked and the man chuckled.

"It's good to see you too, Athena."

She sniffed, replying, "You've never said that to me before Poseidon."

Her old colleague shrugged with the sounds of the waves behind him. "Well it has been...what? Nearly fifteen years since we last saw each other. And I haven't talked to the others either."

Athena shifted in her chair before replying, "Yes, well I haven't exactly been any of their first calls either. But I'm calling to tell you that the plan is going ahead sooner than expected. It should be ready in the next few months."

Poseidon stilled, frowning slightly before saying, "The plan? The one talked about all those years ago? That's what you've been working on all this time."

"Nothing else would work, you know that. I am only giving you this warning because you and I will also be taken down by it. We will all be punished for what we did."

Poseidon seemed to grin over the screen and Athena shook her head at him. She listened to his gruff voice as he spoke. "I always knew that; I've accepted it, so don't worry. I've put some money away for Percy but its honest money; nothing from before."

Athena eyes darted to the picture on her desk before she leaned forward and spoke surprisingly soft. "I also thought you should know: my daughter is the nanny for the Grace children now and I suppose is working with your son."

Poseidon paused but then started laughing. Athena, picking up on exactly what he was thinking, said, "Don't even think that our little bet still counts; it' been over ten years and you were the only one who thought anything of it."

Poseidon smiled at her. "I just find it funny. After all this time, those two find their way to each other. And you so do still owe me money if they date."

"Shut up."


End file.
